


Be My Wife

by Twenty1Problems



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty1Problems/pseuds/Twenty1Problems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple oneshot of Sufin and how Tino (Finland) and Sweden (Berwald) meet. This is of their first impressions as well~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Wife

Somehow, Tino always thought his soulmate would be someone capable of dealing with how delicate he was. Afterall, people always told him he was fragile like a flower and easily frightened so naturally Finland assumed his life long partner would be of a similar (if not more) gentle nature.

Like most people though, he could only guess and dream about his soulmate until he actually met them. For now all he had was the heavy feeling that maybe he'd never get that chance.

He was very emotional.

And kind of odd.

And a little too polite.

Unlike most people though, he was twenty which was extremely rare since most people found their soulmate during highschool if not earlier.

He caught a glimpse of black ink on his wrist as the tattoo peeked out and he pulled the sweater back a bit to marvel at what his soulmate's first words would be even though they never failed to puzzle him. 

'Be my wife.'

His soulmate will know he's a man right? Is that something a normal person would say to someone when they first meet?

Right now though he was waiting patiently as a man put many things on the conveyor belt slowly. Finland saw seeds, pots, mulch and was a bit intrigued by the variety of flowers. 

"Those are some beautiful flowers you've got there," Tino leaned a bit to crane his neck and his voice felt like it was lodged in his throat. This man had one of the single most beautiful pair of icy blue eyes he's ever seen. 

The tall, blonde, yet expressionless man only nodded once and Tino felt his heart stutter a bit at that. Well of course he finds someone he's actually attracted to and he's probably already found his soulmate and-

And the man was staring a hole straight through his head.

"I mean it's none of my business b-but they would make for a beautiful garden. Uh... I'm sorry, people say I ramble a lot when Im nervous..." 

Yet Berwald couldn't stop looking at the short blonde man with lovely purple eyes. A bright pink blush burned on his face as he mumbled what sounded like an apology.

Glancing down at his wrist and then back at the cute blonde man made a small smile form on his face. 

Could Berwald get any luckier?

"Be my wife." He paused for a moment, realizing how quickly the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could catch them. As an after thought he added, "Please."

Finland paused, staring up at him in pure awe as his heart swelled to twice its size and thundered in his chest. He had always imagined a gentle, delicate person and despite the tall man's quiet nature Tino hadn't pegged him as the delicate type.

His eyes though, they were a startling blue that sent a jolt of fear down his spine. They seemed to cut straight through him. 

Finland cautiously took one of his hands in his own, feeling the calluses and deciding that although he came off as a bit frightening, the other man held Tino's hands as if they were the most precious thing. 

And for Berwald they were, Finland was who he would undoubtedly love forever and cherish for life. 

"I'll be your wife, but you'll need to tell me your name first," Tino giggled before looking up into those strong, blue eyes.

He couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I'm posting on here.  
> Of course, kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
